


princesa

by pigeonv



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Love Triangles, Multi, cristina is a princess, i love them, kietiark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: El reino Rosales está a punto de entrar en guerra, pero Mark piensa que una fiesta no estaría nada mal.





	princesa

Kieran entró en el palacio con una furia que inundó el ambiente de inmediato. Los otros guardias lo miraron con una mezcla de asombro e intimidación. Se suponía que el guardia personal de la princesa no debería llegar hasta pasada una semana más, pero allí estaba, con el cabello de un profundo negro y con los ojos amenazantes que pedían una respuesta a una pregunta que no había hecho, sin embargo, todos la conocían.

\- ¿Dónde está el comandante? -Nadie le dijo una palabra, lo seguían tratando como un extranjero que traicionó a su raza. 

\- Pensé que estarías de vuelta dentro de una semana,  Kieran -la voz del comandante le llegó por la espalda, el viejo Gustavo seguía igual, el mismo ceño fruncido y las canas blancas hasta en los vellos de la nariz.

\- He dado la vuelta cuando me he enterado de lo que pasa -el comandante lo miró fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba-. Hacer una fiesta con la situación del reino sería un...

\- Un beneficio para todos -Mark  Blackthorn entró en el salón también, llevaba puesta todavía la ropa para dormir, no tenía nada de vergüenza por sus fachas-. Te aseguro que en épocas donde gobernar es difícil las mejores soluciones radican en entretener a las masas.

\- La  princesa Cristina puede estar en peligro -Mark soltó una carcajada, Kieran guardó silencio comiéndose su enojo, apretó los puños, quería romperle la cara al rubio.

\- Ella estará bien, tiene la mejor seguridad de todas -el comandante asintió y  Kieran volvió a sentirse desplazado-. Ahora ven conmigo, guardia personal de la princesa, supongo que quieres saber los detalles de la fiesta.

****

Cristina despertó sintiéndose sofocada, tenía la mano de  Octavian Blackthorn sobre el cuello y la pierna sobre el estómago, el niño no había querido dormir en otro lugar, estaba demasiado  apegado a ella.  Aun cuando sentía dolor por la forma tan horrible de dormir de  Tavvy ,  también se encontraba feliz de  poder estar con ellos en esos momentos tan aburridos. Los  Blackthorn habían llegado de visita para alegrar a Cristina. Su madre se había dejado convencer por Mark de que lo mejor sería dar una fiesta de bienvenida, así podrían alejar los pensamientos sobre la guerra de la cabeza de los nobles.

-Cristina -alguien llamaba a la puerta, era una voz suave y tímida,  Drusilla entró luego de que le dijera que podía entrar. La jovencita tenía los rizos fuera de su lugar, su cabello era indomable algunos días, se veía incómoda en el vestido color lila y tenía los cachetes colorados de subir hasta la habitación de la princesa.

\- ¿Has venido a avisarme que el desayuno está listo? - Dru asintió, todavía le faltaba aire-. Debería de haber subido Bertha, tú deberías de estar jugando en el jardín, hace un día hermoso.

\- Le he dicho a Bertha que ya venía yo -echó un vistazo a la cama, donde  Tavvy seguía durmiendo-. Además he venido por  Tavvy , Jules me lo encargó especialmente.

Cristina le sonrió, Dru se veía completamente orgullosa de la tarea que su hermano mayor le había encomendado. Jules era el líder de los  Blackthorn , aunque Mark era el mayor de los varones,  Julian siempre se había  encargado de todos los pequeños. Helen, su hermana mayor, había sido como una madre para ellos hasta que se alejó de la familia para cumplir su sueño de viajar por los reinos. 

\- Emma me ha dicho que tenía que decirte algo -Cristina la miró con curiosidad-.  Kieran ha regresado.

\- ¿Qué? -Cristina sintió que su corazón se detuvo y luego su pecho le apretó tanto que no podía respirar-. No tendría que estar aquí.

Kieran se había ido luego de tener una fuerte discusión con Mark, su madre lo había comisionado para ir al reino vecino y dejar un mensaje de paz con la familia de Diego, esa luchas entre los Rosales j amás podría terminar; ni bien, n i mal. A  Kieran no le caía bien Diego, pero tampoco le caía bien Mark. Se podría decir que incluso prefería a Diego por encima del  Blackthorn .

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí, dulce  Dru ? -Ella asintió-. Dile a Bertha que necesito agua caliente y ropa limpia. Luego dile a Emma que necesito verla - Drusilla vio a la cama otra vez-. No te preocupes por  Tavvy , el necesita dormir más que todos, despertará cuando necesite comer. Ahora ve y haz lo que te pido, dulce  Dru .

****

Mark le platicaba a  Kieran los planes de seguridad, el hada no lo miraba para nada y tampoco parecía estar escuchando. Cada vez que Mark veía al guardia de la princesa parecía que algo faltaba en su vida. 

¿Quién podría saber qué significaba esa sensación? 

Podrían ser muchas cosas, tal vez una parte de él, la que era dominada por la sangre de hada en su cuerpo, tenía ganas de saber cómo era vivir en el reino de las hadas, por lo que había escuchado de  Kieran , no era nada bueno.

\- Supongo que Cristina no tendrá ningún problema, te tiene a su lado de todos modos - Kieran se detuvo para ver por la ventana, todavía parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y Mark lo vio más hermoso que nunca, ahora su cabello era de un tono azul, eso seguro quería decir que ya no estaba tan enojado como cuando llegó.

\- Cristina no tendrá ningún problema, eso es cierto -Mark suspiró, lo único que el chico hada escuchaba era el nombre de su princesa.

\- Será mejor que nadie te escuche llamarla solamente por su nombre, las personas están desesperadas por conseguir un rumor para distraerse.

\- ¿Entonces es correcto que las personas hablen de lo bien que se ven Cristina y tú juntos? -Mark esbozó una sonrisa, era obvio que  Kieran estaba celoso de su relación con Cristina.

\- Somos personas con derecho a pasar tiempo juntos -el rubio se encogió de hombros-. Una relación entre dos familias importantes siempre puede cambiar hasta el curso de una guerra que se cree perdida.

\- La familia Rosales jamás pierde una guerra, mestizo.

\-  Tú lo has dicho, hada. La familia Rosales jamás pierde una guerra, es una situación desafortunada que nos enfrentemos a otros Rosales -Mark miró hacia el jardín también-. Las dos familias han hecho de sus reinos dos  prósperos jardines, al final de esta guerra uno de ellos devorará al otro, se harán uno y ninguno de los dos podremos evitarlo.

\- Cristina no lo hará -los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, por esa fracción de tiempo estuvieron conectados, ninguno de los dos quería que Cristina terminara casándose con Diego para solucionar las cosas, pero también sabían que esa sería la resolución de las familias al final de todo. 

\- Ella está fuera de nuestro alcance,  Kieran -Mark vio al cielo con melancolía-. Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a esto. Ninguno de los dos puede ser elegido apto para Cristina.

\- No sé de qué hablas -el cabello de  Kieran regresaba a ser negro de nuevo-. Cristina puede elegir por ella misma, eso no lo dudes.

\- Cristina es una princesa, las princesas hacen lo que es conveniente para el reino, no seas iluso.

Kieran no pudo resistir más y, gruñendo, aprisionó el cuello de Mark con su mano derecha. El rubio sonrió otra vez, ignorando completamente que le comenzaba a faltar el aire. La mirada del hada era penetrante, podía oler el aroma al bosque en sus prendas si forzaba a su nariz, esa sería una hermosa manera de morir... viendo a alguien tan espléndido y enamorado. 

¿Cuándo las cosas se habían vuelto de ese modo? ¿Su amor siempre había sido un error? ¿Simples encuentros nocturnos? 

\- Me vuelves loco -dijo  Kieran alejándose de él, Mark por fin pudo respirar y se dobló sobre  sí mismo en busca de más aire, las piernas le fallaban-. No hace falta que hablemos más...

Kieran se fue y desapareció al doblar a la derecha al final del pasillo, sin mirar atrás. Mark recargó su espalda contra la pared y se sintió tan perdido que quiso llorar por el intenso enojo que sentía.

Ver a  Kieran así de apegado a Cristina le hacían sentir celos. Pero también ver a Cristina junto a  Kieran lo hacía sentirse inquieto y sentía que algo le revoloteaba en el pecho. 

Al final ya no sabía por quién sentía más celos: si por el hada que ahora parecía ignorar lo que había pasado entre ellos en el pasado, o por la bella princesa que podía ganar cualquier corazón en el mundo.

Mark estaba confundido, aunque estaba seguro  de  que  Kieran se encontraba igual.


End file.
